wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Augment
Augments are special enchant-granting items that do not require the services of an enchanter to apply. Augments are available from a number of sources, including quests, faction quartermasters, leatherworkers, engineers and blacksmiths. Blacksmith augments requires the services of a smithy to install. Augments and enchantments do not stack. Applying any enchant, from an augment or enchanter, will overwrite any previous enchantment. Temporary effects like rogue poisons, oils, sharpening stones and shaman spells will not erase a permanent enchantment. Augments by slot Fishing Line grants +5 Fishing to a fishing rod. It can be acquired by catching and completing during the Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza. Lesser Arcanum Lesser arcanum grant an enchant to a head or leg item. They can be acquired from Libram world drops. The libram and various ingredients are turned in to Mathredis Firestar in Burning Steppes. Each turnin requires a libram, a , and a few quest items. Arcanum Like the lesser arcanum, these items grant an enchant to a head or leg item. They can be acquired from Libram drops in Dire Maul. The libram and various ingredients are turned in to Lorekeeper Lydros in the Dire Maul library. Zanza the Restless in Zul'Gurub can upgrade these arcanum into , which grants +10 Nature Resistance to a head or leg item. Each turnin requires a libram, a quest item, a and a few Zul'Gurub Leg/head class-specific augments are obtainable from Zanza the Restless in Zul'Gurub. Each augment requires: * - dropped by Bloodlord Mandokir and/or Jin'do the Hexxer * - Class-specific, found in Jinxed Hoodoo Piles scattered about in Zul'Gurub Guards Guards are augments that grant a head or leg enchantment giving +10 resistance to a school of magic. Mantles Mantles are augments that grant a shoulder enchantment giving +5 resistance to a school of magic. Nearly all of them can be purchased for after becoming Revered with the Argent Dawn and turning in 10 Valor Tokens; the exception is the Chromatic Mantle, which costs and requires Exalted and 25 Valor Tokens. Mantles can only be placed on items you own, and placing one on a non-soulbound item will bind it to you. Inscriptions Inscriptions grant enchants to shoulder armor. They are purchased from Aldor and Scryer vendors in their respective banks in Shattrath City. Uncommon inscriptions can be purchased for 2 tokens, rare greater inscriptions cost 8 tokens. Tokens are obtained by turning in (Aldor) or (Scryer) to the corresponding NPC in Shattrath. Inscriptions require level 64 and Honored reputation with their respective faction, and greater inscriptions require level 70 and Exalted. Inscriptions can only be placed on items you own (cannot be added thru 'will not be traded'), and soulbind any items that are not already soulbound if applied (this makes them useless for twinks). : (+7 All Resistance to shoulder) is available from Apprentice Darius for players who are Honored with The Violet Eye. This item is not part of the Aldor/Scryer inscriptions. Glyphs Glyphs grant enchants to head armor. They are all of uncommon quality and require level 70. The reward for being Honored is +20 resistance, while the reward for Revered is a pair of stat enchants. Each glyph is sold for |90g after discount}}. Glyphs can only be placed on items you own (cannot be added thru 'will not be traded'), and will also soulbind any items that are not already soulbound if applied (this makes them useless for twinks). Category:Enchantments